Just another cliche Romantic story
by LazyassedSilverDemon
Summary: Lee tells 18-year-old Clementine to visit Kenny and his family in Florida for a week or two. During her visit, She gets lost and was almost run over by some jerk. But what if that jerk turned out to be someone she least expected it to be? *Cluck and minor CarLee*


**Lel, Yet another fanfic by me. Sorry. There's not just many Cluck stories out there. Don't tell me it's because Duck's dead. Luke's dead too but y'all still decide on making him a pedo and pair him with Clem. Except when you make Clem older ._.**

**Anyway, Warning! OOC characters ahead! Especially Clem and Duck but people's personality isn't the same from when they are kids right? I have a reason then.**

**Hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>"Darn it." Clementine mutters under her breath as she looks around the city, Then at her map. Kenny and his family's neighborhood isn't in this map!<p>

Lee, Her adoptive father. told her to visit Duck and his family for a week or two in Florida. Just for good old times.

Just hearing Duck's silly nickname makes her smile, They haven't seen each other for what? like 9 or 10 years now...She wonders if he's changed now, Is he still silly and childish? What does he look like now? She wonders.

Meanwhile, Kenny Jr was walking through the streets of Florida with his usual headphones on his head. Suddenly, His phone rings.

He takes off his headphones and put the phone to his ear. "Yeah, Dad?"

"Son! Where are ya? Clementine is about to come here any minute now and you're not even here!" Kenny nags.

Kenny jr sighs. "Yeah, yeah. I'm on my way now." He sighs again and puts his headphones back. Heading to his motorcycle.

He hops to his motorcycle and puts on his helmet, _Safety first. _He thought. Before starting the motorcycle.

Meanwhile with Clementine. She pulls her hair in frustration. _I knew I should have asked Lee to come with me!_ She thought.

She looks across the street and sighs. _Fuck it, time to explore Florida._ She thought. She then sprints across the street, Suddenly. Her eyes widens at seeing a motorcycle speeding in front of her.

Poor Kenny Jr was just on his motorcycle, His eyes on the road since his father told him that, He also doesn't want any accidents or to run over pedestrians like in GTA. Life is not a game.

Suddenly, His phone rings again. He sighs in frustration and picks it up. "Yeah, Dad. I'm on my way, I can't go home faster with you calling my phone every ten minutes!"

"Alright, Get home qui-"

Kenny's words were cut off as Kenny Jr turns off his phone to avoid any more phone calls. Putting his phone on his pocket and looking back at the road. He widens his eyes as he notices a girl sprinting trough the road. "Oh shit!" He screams as he tries to press the brakes.

The motorcycle stops right in front of the girl. The shocked expression still on her face, She then snaps out of it, walks closer to Kenny Jr and punches him on the gut. "Watch where you're going, You asshole!"

Kenny Jr coughs while gripping on his stomach. He then turns to Clementine and says "Well, Miss. I could say the same to you! The green light is on and you're still sprinting through the streets!"

Clementine frowns, Crossing her arms and walks away. "Whatever."

Looking at her actions, She's definitely not from here. He puts on back his headphones and continues on driving. _She seems oddly familiar._ He thought. But shrugs it off.

Clementine walks through the streets. _Assholes nowadays._ She thought. Looking around, She sighs. She definitely doesn't want to explore Florida alone. Now she has no choice but to...ask someone for directions. She walks to the closest guy that doesn't look like a creep and taps on his shoulder. "E-excuse me?"

34-year-old Luke was just minding his own business by looking at baby clothes, Since he and his girlfriend is gonna have a baby soon. Suddenly, A hand taps on his shoulder, He turns around and sees a girl. Probably 18 years old. She looked confused and her hair was messy. "Uh...Yes?"

"D-do you know the way to this n-neighborhood?" She looked really anxious and nervous while holding up a piece of paper with an address on it.

"You're not from here, Are you?" Luke scratches his head and looks at the address, "Uh, Sure. You just go straight on that way, Then turn to the third gate on the left and you're there."

"T-Thank you!" Clementine walks away and sighs in relief. _At least that wasn't awkward._She thought.

Arriving at Kenny's house, She steps to the door and takes a deep breath. She's anxious, What if this wasn't Kenny's house? Dammit. She has to ask some neighbor or something. She turns around and sees a couple with their baby. "Uh, Excuse me? Is this Kenny's house?"

The couple looks at each other, "Yeah." Replies the woman (REBECCA)

"Oh, You're supposed to be Clementine, Right?" Alvin smiles. "Kenny has been tellin' us stories about you. About how you and his son used to be like best friends."

Clementine smiles "Uh...Yeah." She hesitated at first but knocked on the door.

The door opens, Revealing Katjaa. "Clementine! D'aww, You've grown up so beautiful and nice." Katjaa smiles. She then turns around, "Kenny! Duck! She's here!" She turns to Clementine. "Come in, Sweetie."

Clementine goes in shyly. Dropping her luggage neatly, She sees Kenny getting up from his chair and walks to Clementine. "D'aww, look at how Lee's little girl has grown." Kenny smiles and turns to the stairs. "Duck! Clem is here!"

"Yeah, Dad. I just need to change my clothes." A voice calls out.

_That voice!_ Clementine thought.

Duck walks down the stairs but stops as he sees the girl that he almost ran over.

"YOU!" The two shouts in unison as they point at each other.

Kenny and Katjaa just looked at them in confusion. "Uh...You've met earlier or somethin'?"

"He almost ran over me!" Clementine shouts

"Well, You were sprinting through the streets with the green light on!" Duck replies.

"I didn't know!"

"Stop!" Kenny shouts. "So you almost ran into each other and didn't recognize each other?" Kenny crosses his arms and shakes his head in disappointment.

"...I could have sworn that she looked familiar." Duck crosses his arms. "But I shrugged it off since there's no way my childhood crush can be so clumsy!"

"Says the one who-" Clementine stops at the realization of what Duck said. _Childhood crush?_ She thought. "Wait what? Childhood crush?"

Duck blushed at this, Not only she's his childhood crush, She's also his current crush. Who knew his adorable yet mischievous best friend grew up to be a beautiful attractive young lady? "W-what..? I'm from Florida! Crazy crap always comes out of my mouth!"

"Hey! That's what I said when I called Lee 'Urban'!" Kenny yells.

The two then turn their backs on each other.

Kenny and Katjaa couldn't do anything but sigh. "They'll get over it."

Boy, They were wrong. The two are still ignoring each other. It's now 9:00 pm and they're all on the couch watching TV.

While Kenny surfs through the channel, He passes through FOX which is currently airing a new episode of AMC's The Walking Dead.

"THE WALKING DEAD!" The two shouted in unison, Which startles Kenny and Katjaa.

The two looks at each other and frowns, Then turns to the TV.

It was now 1:35 in the morning and Kenny walks to the kitchen for a glass of water. After that, He walks to the living room only to see the TV still on and Clementine and Duck both sleeping peacefully on the sofa. Clementine leaning on Duck's shoulder and vise versa.

Kenny smiles at this, goes back to his bedroom and calling his best friend Lee. "Hey man, You awake?"

Lee rubs his eyes and yawns while looking for his damn phone that was ringing. Finding it under his pillow, He sighs. _Dammit Kenny._ He thought before picking it up. "Well, I was asleep until my goddamn loud phone interrupted my sleep." He replies.

"Sorry, Pal. But I got somethin' for ya, Just wait." Kenny hangs up.

Carley sits up and yawns, "Who was that?"

"Nothing, Just Kenny."

"Why? Did something happen to Clementine?"

"I don't think so, Kenny has something for me, And he seemed pretty excited about it. But I have no idea why he'd bring that up this late." Lee scratches his head.

Suddenly, His phone rings again. But instead of a call, It was a text. He looks at it and smiles.

"Well, What is it?" Carley asks, Still confused.

"See for yourself." Lee hands her his phone. Seeing the photo, Carley smiles also. "Oh my god, You were right."

**The text**

[Photo of Duck and Clementine sleeping side by side on the couch]

_Kenny: Found 'em like this when I went to fetch a glass of water. Cute isn't it? I don't know about you but like what teenagers say, I ship it._

**Next morning**

With wifi in the house, Clementine decides to check on her Facebook. The first thing that appears on her newsfeed is a photo posted by Lee. It took a few seconds before it started to load. Seeing his post, She widens her eyes.

_'Shit.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the crappy ending but I'm tired and I want to publish this real quick so I can rest so yeah.<strong>

**Anyway, Thanks for reading!**


End file.
